


Peter's Paper Portrait

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Modern Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	Peter's Paper Portrait

‘Sorry?They want to do what?” Peter couldn't believe his ears as to what his agent was telling him.

‘It’s an up and coming portrait artist. Her name is Pauline, she uses all natural paints and a traditional rice paper to do a person’s portrait. The results are quite stunning. I’ll text you the link so you can have a look at her work.’

‘But the method.. it’s not really painting.. it’s more like.. pressing.. ‘ Peter still couldn't get his head round what the process was. 

‘It’s for a good cause and the work will be auctioned for charity. It’s in support of traditional, renewable resource industries. Ideally, they’d like to do a waist up portrait. A few of the celebrities that have signed have said they’d do full body but that would be your final decision.’ 

‘I’ll agree to meet the artist and decide from there.’ Peter said with a bit of reluctance. 

The meeting took place a week later at Pauline’s studio in London. Large sheets of the rice paper she used hung on one wall with completed portraits on them, drying. ‘Hello, Mr. Capaldi!’ 

‘Peter is fine. Are those your work?’ He pointed to the hanging artwork. 

‘Yes. I just finished those on the weekend. What do you think?’

‘They’re actually quite beautiful.’ He approached them carefully. ‘Still wet?’

‘I leave them dry for two full weeks.’ Pauline said. The hanging examples were of two different people both from the waist up, one was obviously female. ‘David Tennant and Georgia Moffet.’ 

‘Oh! I didn't know David was asked.’ Peter said, peering at the work. There was a distortion to the work from the process of the paper being pressed against the painted body and then pulled away and flattened out but it was still quite distinct. ‘You catch the facial profile very well.’

‘Most of the faces I try to do profile but Georgia preferred frontal. I think it still works. I even managed to catch some of her hair.’ Pauline pointed out the wispy lines that were around the face. 

‘How do you do it?’

‘I only paint the parts that I want to transfer to the paper. Almost like picking out the shadows but then highlighting them.’

‘Why me?’ He asked, curious.

‘Well, I’ve got Matt Smith and David Tennant. Mr. Eccleston decliend, not a surprise. I’d like yourself as part of a special Doctor Who set. And your profile is so incredibly distinct. Your eyebrows are something that I want to try and pick out.’ Pauline enthused. 

‘How long does it take?’ He strolled through the other drying pieces to studying them. Some of the full body ones were incredibly fascinating.

‘Maybe an hour of your time.’ 

‘For a full body?’ 

‘An hour and a half.’ Pauline said. ‘I try to do two or three pressings. At least one for the client, in this case for the auction, and then I keep one for my portfolio.’

Peter grinned. ‘One waist up for the charity and for your portfolio. One full body for my private purchase.’

‘I keep a copy for my portfolio even with private purchases.’ Pauline insisted. 

‘Hm,’ He didn't like that idea much.

‘I have a standard contract for full body prints that I keep for my portfolio. Release of them for public presentation would not occur until at least fifty years have passed after both my death and the death of the subject. Unless otherwise agreed.’ Pauline went to her desk and pulled out a form to hand it to him. ‘Here, you can read it over.’

‘When can we schedule this for?’

‘Three days from now if you like. At 2 pm.’ Pauline said. 

He stood and read the form. ‘Can I take a moment?’ Pauline nodded and Peter stepped away to make a call. Returning, he placed the form, signed on her desk. ‘2 pm, three days from now. Both waist up for the charity and full body for private commission.’

Three days later, he was back at Pauline’s studio. ‘Hello again Peter. You can hang up your clothes in the wash room there. I've got a robe there for you to wear. I'm going to use the same colours for both and just do the additional pressing for the waist up after I do the full body.’ She explained, preparing the paint she had opted to use. ‘The ingredients are all natural which is why it takes so long to dry but don’t worry, nothing will stain your skin or hair. I've tested them on myself over time.’

As directed, Peter stripped off his jeans and t-shirt in the wash room, pulling on the warm terry-cloth robe before rejoining her in the studio. ‘What now?’

‘If you could just lie down on the bed there.’ She directed him to what looked like a massage table more than a bed. ‘Sans robe if you don’t mind. You can leave it over your groin for the moment. I’ll leave that area to the last. I try to minimize how long you’ll be exposed for.’

‘Thank you.’ Peter said and lay down as directed. 

‘On your side if you don’t mind. I’d like to go with your profile. It’s much more prolific.’ She placed a ladder to the end of the bed and got up on it to look down on him. She asked him to move his legs slightly and then his arms. ‘You’re still comfortable in that position?’

‘Yes.’ He affirmed and then heard her descend the ladder and join him at the table. There, behind him, he could hear her with the paints. 

‘I use my hands to apply the paint,’ She explained. ‘Brushes tend to tickle at the wrong time on the skin. If you prefer I use a brush though.’

‘No, that’s fine. I'm rather ticklish but please don’t tell anyone that!” He laughed and let her apply the paint to his body. He noted that the primary colour was a burgundy with some shades of purple and then a light gray just above his eyes to accent his eyebrows. As promised, she left his groin area to the last and her touch was professional and swift, in no way arousing. 

‘Now, if you could just hold still as best you can I'm going to apply the paper. I will be pressing against you now.’ The full length paper was draped over him and she gently but firmly pressed it against his body. Again, professional and not arousing. The sheet was lifted carefully from him and she hung it carefully to dry. A second sheet was then pressed onto him, with some of the paint already lifted it took more pressure but with the same manner of professionalism. Once that sheet was done, she brought over a towel and draped it over him from the waist down. ‘I just need to reapply some paint in a few spots and then I’ll be doing the upper body three times. For these I’ll be pressing a bit harder on your face to define it more.’

‘That’s fine. I must say this has been a very pleasant process so far.’

‘Thank you. I try my best to keep my subjects comfortable.’ Pauline said as she began to re-apply paint. The process was repeated three more times before she said,’ All done.’ 

‘I can’t wait to see the finished results.’ Peter said. 

‘They’re still wet so the effect isn't quite set. I do sometimes touch up in spots as needed but I try to limit it.’ Pauline said as she wiped off her hands with a rag. ‘Feel free to take your time in the shower. The soap doesn't smell the greatest but it’s very effective to clean off the soap. I recommend 2 lathering and then a long rinse. I do have a baby lotion available as well, it’s lightly scented to help counter the soap smell.’

‘Thanks,’ Peter disappeared to shower as directed. 

Emerging, clean once more, Peter walked over to the fresh hung portraits. ‘Amazing. You can still tell it’s me if you know me but if you didn’t it would still be a beautiful work. Excellent work, Pauline.’

‘thank you.’ She said, pleased with the results. ‘They’ll be ready in two weeks time. If you wish me to, I can ship them to you by courier.’

‘I’d like to pick the private one up personally.’ Peter said, smiling. ‘Gift for my wife.’ He explained.

‘I'm sure she’ll like it.’ Pauline answered. 

‘Thank you, Pauline. I’ll be sure to let everyone know of your work.’ Peter said as he left the studio, genuinely impressed. The piece would look lovely on the wall in the bedroom. Maybe he could convince his wife to have hers done as well. Whistling happily, he headed home.


End file.
